


okay, hold on

by peachaspie



Series: third year shenanigans (third year AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Third Year AU, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, chatfic time!!!!, is it romantic!kagehina?? who knows!!!, this is probably a discord gc, yachi and yamaguchi are besties !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/pseuds/peachaspie
Summary: (DIRECT MESSAGE)wifey: hi, i have to ask u somethingbeanhead: omg 0////0 secret message 0////////0beanhead: what is it?wifey: are you,,, and kageyama like,,,,, a thing???????? lol[Read.](ARE THEY???)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied!, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, like BARELY implied
Series: third year shenanigans (third year AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	okay, hold on

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil' chatfic i thought was funny. i know it's like,, 4-6 years too late for a chatfic but I DONT CARE!! LMAO
> 
> also this is definitely a reflection of my own indecisiveness abt this pairing sddhdhd

(beanhead, hinata

stupidface, tsukishima

yams, yamaguchi

wifey, yachi

pretty lady, kageyama.)

~

(KARASUNO GROUP CHAT: coming 4 ur mans) 

_beanhead_ : do we have practice today lol

 _pretty lady_ : When do we not have practice???

 _beanhead_ : i was just asking :(

 _wifey_ : stop bullying him !

 _beanhead_ : FR I JUST ASKED A QUESTION

 _beanhead_ : so is that a yes lol

 _beanhead_ : bc i rly wanted to get some pocky after school :((((

 _wifey_ : i can get some for u if u want :)

 _beanhead_ : omg really????

 _pretty lady_ : Can you get me some too?

 _wifey_ : mhm!! :D

 _beanhead_ : UR THE BEST I LUV U

 _stupidface_ : You are too nice to them. 

_beanhead_ : BEST MANAGER EVER!!!! 

_pretty lady_ : Rip kiyoko san

 _wifey_ : …

 _beanhead_ : ….

 _pretty lady_ : ……….

 _beanhead_ : dude

 _stupidface_ : Too soon.

 _beanhead_ : so do we have practice today 

_wifey_ : SDJFDSKF

 _pretty lady_ : YES OH MY GOD. 

_beanhead_ : IM SORRY I NEVER GOT A STRAIGHT ANSWER

 _stupidface_ : Everyday, I regret our friendship more and more. 

_beanhead_ : :((((( ur so mean :(((((((

 _pretty lady_ : Ik i didn’t even do anything

 _beanhead_ : he’s just jealous bc he gets no pocky >:(

 _pretty lady_ : Tsukishima is currently: simping for pocky

 _beanhead_ : HAHAH YEA 

_beanhead_ : tsukishima wants to get pegged by pocky

 _wifey_ : EWWW 

_pretty lady_ : Tsukishima takes out his unrequited love related frustrations on us

 _beanhead_ : tsukishima, tadashi, and pocky are in a love triangle

 _pretty lady_ : Tadashi is jacob, pocky is edward, and tsukishima is bella

 _beanhead_ : ??? i don’t understand that reference

 _pretty lady:_ Nvm

 _wifey_ : where is tadashi??

 _pretty lady_ : Probably being a productive member of society

 _beanhead_ : @yams

 _pretty lady_ : @yams 

_wifey_ : @yams

 _beanhead_ : @yams 

_beanhead_ : @yams

 _beanhead_ : @yams

 _yams_ : WHAT STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

 _beanhead_ : missing u rn

 _yams_ : omg 0///0 i take it back

 _pretty lady_ : What r u doing rn?

 _yams_ : … nothing

 _beanhead_ : that was a very suspicious eclipse

 _pretty lady_ : I think it’s eucalyptus 

_stupidface_ : You’re both wrong and stupid

 _beanhead_ : DID U SEE US BULLYING U

 _stupidface_ : Yes, and I don’t care

 _pretty lady_ : U r stupid and a simp

 _stupidface_ : Lol okay

 _beanhead_ : :0

 _beanhead_ : unfazed!

 _beanhead_ : tsuki ur so cool >////<

 _pretty lady_ : Simp

 _stupidface_ : Lol

 _beanhead_ : WHO’S SIDE ARE U ON 

_pretty lady_ : >:D

 _stupidface_ : *Whose

 _beanhead_ : @yams

 _pretty lady_ : @yams 

_beanhead_ : @yams 

_beanhead_ : @yams

 _beanhead_ : @yams

 _yams_ : yes

 _beanhead_ : what are u doing rn ;o

 _yams_ : NOTHING LEAVE ME ALONE

 _pretty lady_ : Ur reaction makes me wanna know more

 _stupidface_ : He’s doing it on purpose for attention

 _beanhead_ : :O

 _beanhead_ : tsuki ur an intellectual genius! >////<

 _yams_ : stop coming 4 my mans!!!

 _pretty lady_ : Stop changing the subject

 _yams_ : omg

 _beanhead_ : :O !!!! TOBIO U TOO???!?! 

_yams_ : :o

 _wifey_ : omg

 _beanhead_ : what lol

 _wifey_ : u called him tobio lol

 _beanhead_ : i mean,,,

 _beanhead_ : 0/////0

 _beanhead_ : STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT

(DIRECT MESSAGE) 

_yams_ : are they dating? 

_wifey_ : maybe??? 

_wifey_ : i feel like they are but it’s a secret

 _yams_ : omggg 

_yams_ : the DRAMA

 _yams_ : i could have sworn i saw them cuddling on the bus

 _wifey_ : OMG REALLY

 _wifey_ : WHEN 

_yams_ : a few weeks ago?? 

_wifey_ : and u didn’t tell me -_-

 _yams_ : i’m sry!! i forgot abt it honesty lol

 _wifey_ : should i ask hinata?? 

_yams_ : omg should u???? 

_wifey_ : i dont wanna be weird and intrude

 _yams_ : just do it!!!!!

 _yams_ : and then tell me what u know : )

 _wifey_ : okay, hold on

(DIRECT MESSAGE) 

_wifey_ : hi, i have to ask u something

 _beanhead_ : omg 0////0 secret message 0////////0

 _beanhead_ : what is it?

 _wifey_ : are you,,, and kageyama like,,,,, a thing???????? lol

[Read.]

(DIRECT MESSAGE) 

_wifey_ : HE LEFT ME ON READ

 _yams_ : DIFHFDJKDFHFJHAHAHAHAHAASHFJFJ

 _yams_ : OKAY HOLD ON

(DIRECT MESSAGE) 

_yams_ : @stupidface

 _stupidface_ : Yeah?

 _yams_ : are kageyama and hinata dating?

 _stupidface_ : Yeah lol I thought you knew

 _yams_ : WHAT NO I DIDNT

 _yams_ : WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

 _stupidface_ : Like?? Years ago??? 

_yams_ : WHAT ASDJD

 _yams_ : UR KIDDING RN

 _stupidface_ : At least I thought they were??

 _stupidface_ : I hear them calling each other revolting pet names in the locker room

 _yams_ : this is news to me.

 _stupidface_ : Hold on

(DIRECT MESSAGE)

 _stupidface_ : You and Hinata are dating, right?

 _pretty lady_ : Yea, i think so

 _stupidface_ : You think so? 

_pretty lady_ : Ok, hold on

(DIRECT MESSAGE) 

_prettylady_ : Hey

 _prettylady_ : Tsukishima just dmed me asking about us lol

 _beanhead_ : hi :) and OMG yachi just dmed me and asked if we were dating >/////< twinning!!!

 _pretty lady_ : Well are we? 

_beanhead_ : twinning? 

_pretty lady_ : No dumbass, dating

[Read.]

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! if anyone wants me to i might write more chapters?? this is apart of my series 'third year shenanigans' if u just want more third year AU content :D
> 
> (also, if u were wondering, tadashi was definitely trying to put on his mom's eyeliner lol)


End file.
